Sometimes I Think I Love Him
by Cosmic Dragora
Summary: The hero muses about her past and her growing feelings for her mentor, Aquila. Drabble, PWP


A/N: Told from the 3rd Person POV of Atena, the hero. Sort of a drabble, sort of a…I don't know what these terms are, to be honest. I've written fanfiction for years, and yet never learned the terms.

Disclaimer: I do not own Aquila or the Dragon Quest series

**Sometimes I Think I Love Him**

CosmicDragora

She couldn't remember how long it had been. He had always been her mentor, that was for sure. At an early age, they learned their trade—the celestrians—and were hand picked by their mentors. She was too young at the time to understand how this would affect her. They all were too young. She reminisced about the trouble she caused in her younger years with all of her friends, missing the carefree days of her youth.

But here she was, about to take over as the guardian of Angel Falls. How much she had grown and learned in those years was unequal to anyone else she knew. She went above and beyond her friends, her peers. She soaked up the information like a sponge. It wasn't that she was particularly apt, she just had nothing else to do. This was her life. It wasn't her desire. She was born to do it, and so she did.

But, oh the days of her youth, before mentorship and strict rules. There was learning, of course, but how fast one chose to learn was at his or her own discretion (and, she supposed, his or her parents.) Most of the people that were chosen for the ceremony were around her age. Some were a little older, some a bit younger, but age didn't matter. Her mind—everyone's mind had been ready for the ceremony. The student and mentor pairs were not chosen by random. Rather, mentors chose students based on their academic ability, comprehension, and empathy. Some mentors preferred a student who was kind and generous and willing to help, no matter how intelligent they were. Others preferred someone who wasn't a total idiot.

Atena didn't think she was anything in particular. She never did. She always considered herself fairly average. Perhaps less empathetic and more studious, but anyone who had her mentor would have learned just the same, perhaps faster.

She often wondered why he chose her.

They were both out on a balcony, having a short break. They didn't usually talk while they rested. They never had. She wasn't one for talking, and he…well, he talked when he felt the need. "Perhaps that is why I was chosen," She thought as she took in the scenery, "I'm quiet. I listen. I do my work."

She had told herself this countless times, but it didn't always add up.

During the ceremony, all those years ago, she was chosen by Aquila. Aquila had been notorious for being cruel, harsh…he hadn't taken a student in years, and said he never would. But he chose her. The pressure was on.

She didn't believe he liked her back then. She took a glance in his direction and he glanced back. Immediately she looked away. Atena was still as shy as ever. But no, he didn't like her much back then, that was certain. He was very harsh with her. He never held back a biting remark if he didn't have to. He never was gentle or kind with her, and always expected nothing less than the best.

Thus, she trained herself to be nothing less than absolutely satisfactory with everything. She had to be.

"Atena, let's head back." He voice cut through her thoughts like a hot knife. Without looking at him she got up and trailed after him, back into the castle she called her home. "We should go down to Angel Falls today. Perhaps after prayer."

"Okay." She responded quietly. It had been years since she began her training. He had rarely, if ever, let down his guard. He was always cold, calculating, and brief.

And yet, she didn't want to admit it, but somewhere in her heart, she felt something for him. Something, perhaps, more than just love for a friend or love for a teacher…

Atena didn't like to harvest such feelings, and thus, kept them to herself as much as possible. Love wasn't meant to be wasted on a relationship such as this. She couldn't help it, though, if maybe her heart soared when he would smile at her or when she would be happy for days because he gave her a compliment. He never could quite shell out compliments.

As they walked, she stared at his back, getting lost in the intricacies of the fabric, as she normally did. And as usual, her mind wandered from wondering what the fabric felt like, to what it would be like to hug it, to what it would be like to hug it while still worn on Aquila…and finally, what it would feel like to even hug Aquila.

Or touch him. Sometimes he would pat her on the back, but it wasn't much. It was all she deserved really.

Behind her green eyes, sometimes truly strange things would be thought, but all were kept there. She wouldn't dare admit to having feelings for her mentor. No, that would be too much. This was merely professional. "Besides," Atena thought bitterly as they entered their chambers, "How could he love me to begin with? I'm so young. He's so…." Age, of course, meant little to immortals during the best of times, but a few hundred years difference wasn't always the most welcome thing.

"Atena?" His voice jarred her from her thoughts

"Yes?"

"Would you like to begin the prayer?" He asked in a manner more gentle than usual, and her heart nearly jumped out of her ribcage.

"Of course." She smiled, gaining a smile back. He never smiled long, it was always quick as a flash, and then it was back to being serious. Even that brief moment was enough for Atena. As she bowed her head and lifted her hands to begin the prayer, she wondered if anything would ever become of this. Deep down, she knew, as teacher and student nothing ever would. This love, this crush, would have to end eventually before it did any lasting damage.

But she knew, as all immortals knew. Time healed all wounds.


End file.
